soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Rae Layne Winslow
She is a character on Guilding Light. She has been played by two actresses Laura Wright from 1993 to 2005, who left the role to join GH as Carly, and recently Nicole Forrester (2005 to 2008). The Character moved to Hawaii with her son RJ in November 2005. Character history Cassandra "Cassie" Elizabeth Rae Layne Winslow (previously Lewis) is a fictional character on the popular CBS daytime soap opera, Guiding Light. When she first appeared on the show, she was an exotic dancer who went by the name "Shady Lane." The character is the daughter of the late Sarah O'Neill Shayne whom she gave up for adoption as a baby. Her father would turn out to be the late Chicago Business man Peter Enright(Mona Enright/Rececca Cartwrights father). Before Sarah's daughter Reva tracked her down, she had no idea that she was adopted and had a sister. Cassie was originally named Danni Shayne. The character of Cassie was originated by actress Laura Wright in the summer of 1997, barring a two-day leave in January 2001 (in which Laura Stepp filled in), and until her final appearance in November 2005. Soon then, Nicole Forester took over the role of Cassie in November 2005. Cassie has two children, a daughter Tammy and a son R.J. Cassie gave birth to a stillborn child before adopting Will with Richard. She would then discover that she was still fertile when Edmund and herself suffered a surprise miscarriage in 2004. In early 2005, Cassie and Edmund decided to try to conceive via IVF but when she found out about Edmund's involvement in the Jessup barnfire that would have taken R.J.'s life had he not been rescued (by Dinah Marler, ironically), she separated from Edmund and found solace in her friendship with Jeffrey O'Neill. Desperate for a child with Cassie, Edmund took up on Dinah's offer to be a surrogate mother for Edmund. When Cassie found out about Edmund's deception, she kicked him out of the house and took in her archrival instead. She would later break up with Edmund officially when she saw him holding a shovel over Dinah's head when the latter faked an abduction (with help from Jonathan Randall). In June 2005, Dinah revealed to Jonathan that she'd miscarried Edmund and Cassie's child weeks ago when he found an apparatus in her room that she had been using to simulate pregnancy. Cassie had no idea that Dinah was no longer with child, though the latter had revealed this to Edmund, who convinced her to continue the charade. In a stunning plot twist, Edmund hatched a plan to dupe both Cassie and Michelle Bauer by stealing Michelle Bauer's baby, passing it off to Cassie as their baby, and telling Cassie that Dinah, whom he had locked up, had run off after giving birth. After the death of her daughter Tammy in 2007 and her marriage and then divorce from ex-brother-in-law Josh Lewis resulting from her brief and disastrous affair with Cyrus Foley and her adopted troubled son Will being sent away to reform school, Cassie moved to Hawaii with her son Rj to start a new life near the end of 2008. Category:Guiding Light characters